


Sins of the Parent

by CarrieStillLovesYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fred Lives, HP: EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieStillLovesYou/pseuds/CarrieStillLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the war, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy get a shock in the form of grandchildren they never knew they had, after the disappearances of their Son, Draco, and Son-In-Law, Harry Potter. Now dealing, not only with their grief, but also with their six grandchildren and various friends of their Son's, they search for their Son and Son-In-Law. Will they find them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Lord and Lady Malfoy

**Chapter One  
To the Lord and Lady Malfoy**

_The air smelled heavily of burnt flesh and death. Smoke wafted from burning trees and piles of rubble. Corpses littered the ground, left behind in the haste of battle. Their terrified eyes looked up hauntingly, as if asking why. Little fires still burned, the flames dancing in the wind. It looked as if it was going to rain._

_Narcissa held her eyes shut as she marched passed the carnage, her heart twisted violently in her chest, and she fought off the urge to sick up. One thing kept her going though. Draco was safe. Her little dragon was safe._

_Potter’s assurance had given her hope. She had not seen Draco since he refused The Mark years before. He had run off with Potter and his friends, and she was glad he had. She did not wish serving the Dark Lord on her worst enemy, much less her only child._

_Narcissa had never agreed with the Dark Lord’s platform, but, as a proper pureblood wife, she had to support her Husband in all political endeavours, whether she agreed or not. That was how she was raised. As the third daughter in a wealthy and important family such as the Black’s, it was her job to be seen and not heard. She had not been strong like Andromeda or cruel like Bellatrix, she was the overlooked sister, and that was her place._

_Of course, now, Lucius regretted ever joining the Dark Lord; his interest had mainly been spared by his father Abraxas. When he had finally come too about his foolishness it had been too late to leave. Lucius was the main reason Draco had only been disinherited when he refused The Mark. The Dark Lord had wanted Draco’s head, but Lucius had contented the Dark Lord with just disinheriting him._

_They neared the castle now, and Narcissa forced her eyes open. On the broken and defeated castle’s yard stood the survivors of the light, they were dirty and ragged, but their eyes still stood defiant. Narcissa watched as her mad sister skipped forward singing a victory song. She watched as Potter’s muggle-born friend noticed his limp body in the half-breed’s arms. She watched as Draco had to be held back by the Weasley patriarch. She listened as the reptilian Dark Lord gave his speech. She watched as the half-giant placed Potter at the Dark Lord’s feet. She held her breath as Draco refused to join them, tears streaming down his cheeks. She barely held back a flinch when Draco looked at her with such hurt. She resisted crying as Lucius put his arm around her and demanded—_ desperately _—that Draco join them only to be met by more defiance. Lucius had missed Draco just as much as she had. She didn’t laugh when the Longbottom boy hobbled forward. She was surprised when he pulled out the sword of Gryffindor from the flaming Sorting Hat and charged forward severing the rotten Nagini’s head. She let out a silent prayer when Potter disappeared and chaos broke out. She watched as her sister Bellatrix duelled, and died at the hands of Molly Weasley. She watched as Potter reappeared with a roared Protego. She let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding when she saw Draco run forward with a cheer of Potter’s name. She watched Potter quickly embrace her son, his eyes never leaving the Dark Lord’s before shielding her son behind himself. She watched the Dark Lord and Potter circle each other. She listened to Potter as he confirmed her beliefs about Severus. She listened as he explained about the Elder Wand and its owner. She looked on as Potter explained how he and Draco shared wands after his had been snapped, and how he was the master of the most powerful wand in existence. And, Finally, Narcissa watched as the Dark Lord was killed by his own rebounded curse._

_Many of the remaining Death Eaters Apparated away, but she and Lucius stayed. As the Aurors arrested them, she watched Potter and Draco slip away, but not before they sparred a glance in her direction._

It had been years since that day, but Narcissa still remembered it. She doubted anyone there that day, would forget it anytime soon. More than once she had caught herself dreaming of it, she considered those dreams bittersweet nightmares. Narcissa knew she wasn’t the only one who still had nightmares from the war; she knew for a fact that Lucius still did.

Narcissa did wonder though, why she had dreamt of the Final Battle on this particular Wednesday. It had been almost ten years to the day, and she had dreamt of it, dreamt so clearly of it. She wondered why it gave her such chills to think about, and why she had this sinister feeling of foreboding, but she shook it off and began her morning ritual of tea in the breakfast room.

Surprisingly, they had gotten off lightly after the war. Potter had spoken at their trials, and had suggested leniency, which for her, meant probation and house arrest, and for Lucius, a year-long stint in Azkaban. They had accepted their punishments and even suggested paying more reparations then had been enforced.

Narcissa had not wanted to go back to the Manor after the war; it held too many bad memories. So, with the Ministry’s approval, she moved to France and was subjected to random Ministry check-ups every few months. But to her it was worth it.

She lived in a Chateau on the French country side. There was a small vineyard, a stable and paddock, and flower and vegetable gardens on the property. The Chateau wasn’t as big as the Manor, but she never did like bulk. There was a foyer that connected to a small sitting room, and the dining room, as well as a hallway that led to the great room, stairs, Master, study, and kitchen. On the second floor there were several bedrooms in disuse, and Narcissa wasn’t sure why she had chosen this house, when there were other smaller houses available. After all, before Lucius was freed from Azkaban, it was just her and the House Elf Tizzy.

The foyer was done with arches and was a pale, but bright, yellow. To the right was the sitting room done in dark green. The sitting room held a radio, several bookcases, a black leather loveseat, and a chair adjacent to the radio. There were French doors that opened to a small veranda. Over the doors were curtains charmed to appear white when looking at the exterior of the house, but were actually a pale green. To the left of the foyer was the dining room, it was a steely blue colour with accents of navy and white. The table was mahogany and the chairs were upholstered navy. Behind the table was a mahogany china case that held several dishes in varying shades of blue and of varying opacities. In the corner was an ornate vase that was pure white porcelain, inside the vase were freshly picked blue Orchids. Blue wasn’t a natural colour for muggle grown Orchids, but magically grown Orchids could be any colour, and Blue was Narcissa’s favourite. Again, there was a set of French doors that led to a veranda, and like in the sitting room, the navy curtains that hung over the doors where charmed to appear white when outside. Next to the dining room was the guest room that Lucius turned into his study. It was in green, true to his Slytherin-self. He had dark wood furniture, but it was much lighter than his old Study, the wood at the Manor had been almost black, while the furniture at the Chateau was a deep cherry. There was an in suite bathroom that was light green and there was a walk-in.

The Great Room was separated from the hallway with several white columns. The room was painted yellow like the foyer. There were several light blue couches facing a large fireplace that was connected to the Floo-Network. Large windows and a pair of French doors opened to a porch that overlooked the flower garden and showed the vineyard and stable in the distance. Attached to the porch was a Sunroom that connected to the Master Bath. Narcissa had claimed the Sunroom for her Art Studio. The Sunroom was blue, as it was Narcissa’s favourite colour, and it had a wonderful view of the garden and vineyard. The Master Bath had a corner tub, a toilet room, his and her sinks, and walk-in closets. The bathroom of course led to the Master Bedroom. The room was a subtle milky brown, and held a king sized bed with white and pale green covered sheets. Several oak bookshelves were on the opposite wall, and a pale green easy chair and divan set sat in front of the books. Oak night tables sat on either side of the bed. The curtains were also pale green, but, like all of the curtains in the house, appeared white when looking from the exterior.

The Kitchen was yellow and had light green tiled counters, the cabinets where oak, and the floor was tiled. There was an attached breakfast room with a small fireplace. The table in the breakfast room was oak to match the woodworking. The table was round and was settled under a window that had a couch built into it. The couch was upholstered a medium green and could sit at least six people, despite that, there were two extra oak chairs that were across from the window. There was a walk-in pantry that was stocked full of food next to a laundry room. At the end of the hallway leading to the laundry, was a door to the small vegetable garden. Across from the laundry was a small bathroom, and across from the pantry was a Wet Bar. In between the bathroom and bar was a door that led to the potions lab that was disguised as a muggle garage. Above the Potions room was an apartment that they gave to Tizzy.

The stairs to the second floor were curved and led to a balcony that overlooked the Great Room. There were three rooms on either side of the stairs, and one directly across from the back windows. They were either used for guest rooms or storage. The first room to the right was the most used guest room. It was an orange colour and it held a king sized bed. There was a painting of flowers that hung above the oak headboard. The room was used mostly by their neighbours down the way, as they had sparked a friendship two summers after Lucius was freed from Azkaban.

 The relationship began, when in the middle of July, their neighbours’ cat, Pilchard, ran away. Jeanie, one of their neighbours, had walked the ten kilometre distance between the two houses in search of the wayward cat. She had politely knocked on their door, and Lucius had answered.

Lucius would never admit it, but he loved animals. His love of animals was the reason they had a small zoo going at the Manor, with two dogs, three kneezles, at least fifty owls, and about a half dozen albino peacocks. Narcissa was glad they had downsized when they had moved, for Lucius’ collection of animals had also decreased. They now only had two dogs— _purebred but Lucius couldn’t care less about that_ —a kneezle— _also purebred_ —several horses; a Pinto, a Welsh, an Arabian, and two— _or was it three now?_ —Thoroughbreds—two owls; a screech and a snowy—and _no_ peacocks. _Thank Merlin_. Narcissa could not stand those accursed birds!

So, when Lucius learned that Jeanie’s cat was missing; he sprang into action. He took Jeanie around the gardens and vineyard. When they still hadn’t found Pilchard by quarter to three, Jeanie’s husband, Thomas, had begun to get worried and set off to find her. Narcissa, at the time of Jeanie’s arrival, had been painting; but, when after Lucius had not come to find her for lunch, she had become worried. Narcissa knew her husband well after living with him for a number of years, and she knew that Lucius always ate lunch at one-thirty on Sunday’s and there was no exception.

So, at two-fifteen, Narcissa put down her pallet, put a stasis charm on the paint so it wouldn’t dry, and began her search. Her first stop was his study—after all it was reasonable that he had fallen asleep while doing his work; he _was_ nearing fifty—but she had found his chair empty, his reading glasses folded up and placed on his parchment. Stumped, she continued her search, hopping desperately that he was just caught up in his potions and not thinking about joining another Dark Lord.  When she had not found Lucius in the Potions Lab, the garden, the Wet Bar, or any of the guest rooms, she really had begun to worry. What if someone had kidnaped him because they did not believe his punishment just? For all the trouble Lucius caused, he was still her husband and she did love him. She had very nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Thomas knocking on the door, she had wondered, at the time, if they had come back for her.

Thomas was around her Lucius’ age and was greying around the temples. The hair that wasn’t grey had been a dark brown, and he had both worry, and laugh lines. His worry lines were more prominent as he had asked if she had seen his wife—who he had described as middle aged, Narcissa’s height, and with honey coloured hair—Narcissa had not seen Jeanie, but she had remembered a knock at the door and Lucius saying he would get it. She had said as much to Thomas, who then explained about their cat. Narcissa then knew what had happened.

She had laughed dryly and nodded Thomas into the house. They went out the back porch and found their spouses at the stables calling for Pilchard.

They had been friends ever since.

Narcissa glided into the kitchen, clad only in her nightie, slippers, and pink silk bathrobe, where she was greeted by Tizzy. Tizzy was a Freed Elf that they paid to work for them during the work week with the exception of Wednesday. Tizzy had pierced her long pointed ears in several places and wore mismatched earrings in each piercing. Tizzy liked to decorate her ears, and they were often times weighed down by all the clips and jewellery she wore. Tizzy had been orphaned during the first Wizarding War by Narcissa’s Father-In-Law Abraxas, and Narcissa had practically raised her. 

Tizzy had been like the daughter she never had and had not been afraid to speak her mind. However, Tizzy’s behaviour caused a problem when the Dark Lord seized control of the Manor. With a heavy heart Narcissa had— _officially_ —given Tizzy clothes before the Dark Lord could kill her, something she had been deeply punished for. Tizzy, at first had been reluctant to leave, horror and defiance shown in her bright brown eyes, she hadn’t wanted to leave the only parents she had known, but after Lucius begged her to leave she did. She had run to Draco who had been with the Order.

They had not seen Tizzy again until the Trails, when she had shown up as a witness. It had been a heartfelt reunion, full of tears and hugs. Narcissa had been upset when Draco had not shown up for their Trials, but she was contented that if they couldn’t have both of their children there, they could at least have Tizzy.

She, nor Lucius, had heard or seen Draco since the final battle. While they were in ministry custody pending Trail, they had not been allowed correspondence or newspapers, and that had continued as a condition of her probation and Lucius’ release.

They had not yet been released from this ban, and would not until mid-September, which is why Narcissa was surprised when a Great Horned Owl flew through the window, a letter barring the ministry seal clutched in its beak.

Narcissa had blinked, once, twice, three times before she moved to remove the Letter. She hadn’t believed her eyes. The front of the letter had been written in clear green ink:

 _To the Lord and Lady Malfoy_  
Chateau Sur Le Green  
Liore Valley Region, France

She was out of her chair before she realized it, the suddenness of her move made Tizzy jump. Tizzy asked what was wrong but Narcissa had already stared down the hall, the letter clutched in her trebling hand. A letter from the Ministry did not bode well. It meant one of two things; either they were to be retried, or … Narcissa didn’t want to think of the other alternative.

“Lucius!” She called, forgetting all tact as she ran to their bedroom.

Lucius had still been asleep when the door slammed in Narcissa’s wake, but he had been woken by Narcissa’s cry of his name. His long blond hair was mussed from sleep and his grey eyes were still adjusting to the light when she shakily pushed the Ministry letter into his hands.

It had taken him a few moments before he was finally able to read the green scrawl on the face of the letter. If he had not been properly awake by then, he was now. He looked up to the ashen face of his sweet flower, he blue eyes were wide, and she was visibly shaking.

He had to swallow before he opened the letter. His grey eyes scanned the letter, and widened, before he lost his Malfoy grace and posture in one blow. He fell back onto the headboard with a large release of air.

It was Narcissa’s turn to swallow. “Wh-What did it say?” her blue eyes blinking as she watched her husband shake his head and motion mutely towards the letter. Hesitantly she picked the letter from Lucius’ hand.

_Dear Lord and/or Lady Malfoy,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that your son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Son-In-Law, Harry James Potter, are missing. The couple were last seen by their eldest children and friends on the night of 3 rd April at approximately 16:00 hours. Their case is being handled by our best men and is being treated as top priority. _

_The two were discovered missing by their oldest child, James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, at approximately 10:30 the following morning. Mr. Potter-Malfoy had been coming home from visiting Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger-Weasley with four of his siblings. Mr. Potter-Malfoy discovered his youngest sister, Lucinda Nymphadora Potter-Malfoy, who had stayed behind due to her running a fever, crying in her crib upon entry to the Potter-Malfoy home._

_Eye-witness accounts agree with his statements._

_Mr. Weasley and his wife Mrs. Granger-Weasley state that there were obvious signs of a struggle, and that it was very likely that Mr. Potter was the first to go down as fresh traces of his magical signature only pertained to the down stairs area. The last magical trace of Mr. Malfoy was in his daughter’s room, suggesting he was protecting her from the attackers. Besides the magical signatures of the Potter-Malfoy’s and Granger-Weasleys, there were five unknown signatures._

_Auror Zabini was nominated as lead director on this case._

_In light of this turn of tragic events, the Ministry is lifting the ban on correspondence. All letters intercepted with in these last ten years will be sent to your residence with an Auror._

_As to your grandchildren, they will be placed in your custody with visitation rights given to their godparents and the Weasley family. The children will be transported to your home by Portkey at noon. Please be waiting outside._

_Sincerely,  
Minister Shacklebolt_

_Minister Of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class_


	2. I Want a Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Lucius are introduced to their grand-kids. The Antagonist is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
>  ;-; a kitten is harmed in this chapter! ;-;

**Chapter Two  
I Want a Biscuit**

Narcissa and Lucius had still been reeling when Jeanie had knocked on their door at a quarter to eleven. Narcissa had forgotten that they had plans to visit Blois, and had only remembered when she heard the knock and Jeanie’s scream. Tizzy, despite being on her off day, had answered the door. Jeanie, who was muggle, had quite the shock when Tizzy, clad with her many earrings, flower clips, and blue dress, opened the door.

Narcissa had come running to the foyer seconds after hearing Jeanie’s yelp, Lucius running after her.

“Cissa! Cius! I’s only be answering the door!” Tizzy was holding her ears and shaking her head. Jeanie was wide eyed and clutching her chest.

“You two never mentioned you were a witch and wizard,” she breathed out. “My daughter’s a witch.” She looked around them into the house before stating: “Makes a load of sense though. Always wondered why you never had a telly, or a mobile for that matter.” She let out one last deep breath before straightening up and turning to Narcissa, “We still on for Blois?” Jeanie gave Narcissa a once over, “because if we are, you’ll need a change,”

At this point Lucius and Narcissa were more shocked than Jeanie was. They led her into the kitchen were they sat down and explained their place in the War, the ban on correspondence, how they were now basically miscommunicated from the Wizarding world, and all the discoveries they had made in the last two hours. By the time they were finished it was almost noon. Narcissa spotted the clock and transfigured her night clothes into something casual, Lucius taking her lead and did the same.

Jeanie decided that she would stay for emotional support, after all, they were friends and the past was the past. The trio and Tizzy, who pretended she wasn’t following them, made their way outside to the garden.

At twelve on the dot, among the lilies, roses, orchids, tulips, and narcissi, six children and three adults popped into existence. The oldest three, or at least the tallest, of the six children landed ungracefully in a pile on the grass. Narcissa, Jeanie, and Lucius each stepped forward and helped up a different child. The child Narcissa helped looked up at her owlishly behind large square lenses with familiar grey eyes and blond hair. Her heart almost stopped, excluding the glasses, this child looked almost like a replica of her Draco. 

“Mum!?” a voice to her left called, she looked up and was shocked to find the muggle-born Granger, or rather Granger-Weasley, if the letter was anything to go by. In Granger-Weasley’s arms was a black haired, green eyed baby in a pink jumper. The baby had Draco’s nose. Narcissa’s eyes were brought from the nose to the baby’s cheek. There; on the baby’s right cheek-bone was a fresh scar. The scar was _achingly_ familiar.

Narcissa swallowed.

“Hermione?” Jeanie asked flabbergasted, but Narcissa’s eyes were still trained on the baby and more importantly; her scar. Potter had gotten his scar when the Dark Lord tried and _failed_ to cast the Killing Curse on him as a baby. Had the same happened to the babe?

Narcissa looked up from the baby, she looked from Granger-Weasley to Weasley, and from Weasley to the nameless Auror. She wet her lips.

“What happened to the baby?”

There was a silent minute in which all attention was brought to the child in Granger-Weasley’s arms. The auror looked expectantly at the married couple. The husband and wife had what looked like a silent conversation. After a torturous moment Granger-Weasley spoke.

“There were things that Kingsley… _omitted_ from the letter in case it was intercepted,” her eyes went to the babe that she held in her arms “one of them was that the Killing Curse was cast—that Lucy _survived_ the Killing Curse—and the other…” her eyes closed and Weasley put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Bellatrix is back,”

“Bella?” Narcissa’s heart fell to her stomach. “No, she’s dead. I watched her die. _You_ watched her die.” Narcissa was on the verge of hysterics; she shook her head in denial.

Granger-Weasley refused to meet her eyes. She bit her lip, as if to decide what to say, and then finally she spoke; “With how… _close_ … she was to Voldemort, we think she had a Horcrux…”

Narcissa laughed humourlessly. “You know I should be shocked, but with Bella, I’m not surprised,” Narcissa was barely holding back tears. Oh the things Bella could be doing to her Son, the things she could be doing to her own nephew. The only thing that assured her that Draco wasn’t dead, at least not yet, was that Bella was very fond of torture and that she wouldn’t kill her toys until she was bored, which hopefully wasn’t for a while. Narcissa felt Lucius pull her into his arms. Her sister was behind this, she knew it. Bella had always had an overdeveloped sense of revenge. Narcissa somehow felt that this was her fault, maybe if she had told someone about Bellatrix’s behaviour she could have somehow stopped this. She was reminded of the summer before her first year and Bellatrix’s last.

_Narcissa was bright eyed and hungry for any information on Hogwarts and what she would learn there. This thirst for knowledge led to her bugging her older sisters, Bella and Dromeda. She tried to avoid talking with Bella if she could; Bella was cold to even her closest friends and family. That left her with Dromeda, and Dromeda had only been a fourth year._

_One day as she was headed to the Library a thought had hit her._ Bella’s old course books! _She fancied herself a genius having thought of a way to learn from Bella without actually talking to her. So half way to the Library she turned down the darkened corridor to Bella’s private wing._

_There had been spiders and cob webs in the corners of Bella’s dusty hallway; as even the bravest House Elf had been terrified of her. While Narcissa had made her way down the hall, her body had tried protesting her. Goose pimples had appeared on her flesh and her feet had felt like lead bricks, protesting her every step._

_Finally she had reached Bellatrix’s room and she had felt all the better for it. She slowly pushed open Bellatrix’s door and had winced at the creaking sound it made. She made quick for the books and knelt down on the grimy floor, reading the spines. She had been so intent on her goal that she hadn’t noticed that Bella had sitting on a mauve couch watching her in distaste or that her new kitten, Popsie, had followed her on her adventure._

_Narcissa had been reading the spine of a very old and very worn looking book entitled_ ‘The Cruciatus Curse by Malin Mauvaise 1704’ _when Bellatrix spoke._

_“Hello Cissy,” Her voice sent chills down Narcissa’s spine._

_“Bella!” Narcissa had greeted before turning to face her sister. “I-I didn’t see you there,” her voice trembled._

_Bellatrix frowned. “Little Cissy’s been a very naughty girl,”_

_“Oh?” Narcissa swallowed. It was then that she noticed Popsie being held in Bellatrix’s hands._

_“Oh yes, I would say so,” Her eyes were harsh and unrelenting. Her attention turned to the tabby kitten in her hands and she stroked its fur. “Wouldn’t you agree, Popsie?”_

_Narcissa gulped as she watched her sister._

_“I think we should teach her a lesson,” Bellatrix tilted her head and stoked the kitten further, “What do you think?” The answering mewl terrified Narcissa to her very core._

_Bella’s eyes slowly went from the kitten to her sister and a sadistic smirk grew with her gaze._

_A cold chill set in Narcissa’s spine. “Wh-What are you going to do to me?”_

_Bella’s smirk grew even larger, “that’s for me to know, and you to find out,” she winked and added, “but, in the meantime…” her gaze went to the kitten, and then in a moments notice, she looked up with a devilish smirk._

_“Ickle Sisters best stay out of their elder’s business, bad things can happen,” Bella spoke as if she was talking to a baby in her sickening sweet voice, her eyes never leaving those of her trembling sister. She turned back to the purring kitten, “isn’t that right Popsie,” Bella pouted and twisted the kitten’s head, breaking its neck with an audible crack. “Oops,” she dropped the dead kitten to the floor. “I wouldn’t want that to happen to you,” she stood up to leave, and with a smile sweet as poison, added, “See you later, Cissy,”_

Bile rose to Narcissa’s mouth.

She shook her head, dispelling the jarring voice and chilling image of her once dead sister from her mind. She noticed the children shifting uncomfortably on the lawn and invited them all in, including Granger-Weasley and Weasley. At first she hadn’t the brightest clue as to what to do with the six children, she didn’t known their names, or even of their existence until hours prior. She hadn’t had time to get ready for children and it had been so long since Draco had been that young. She had almost forgotten what it had been like to be a mother, what with Draco not speaking to them. She finally just set them up in the sitting room with the wireless on and the promise of being back soon.

When Narcissa walked in to the kitchen she found Lucius, Weasley, and Granger-Weasley discussing— _if barely civil banter could be called that_ —where Bellatrix would put a Horcrux. Jeanie had been sipping tea. Tea that no doubt Tizzy made; apparently she had forgotten it was her day off. The Auror had left earlier with a mumbled excuse of having to finish paperwork. Jeanie was sitting between Granger-Weasley and Lucius, and quite clearly had no idea what was going on around her. She had obviously been trying to cut in for quite a while, but hadn’t known how to do so politely. Finally her curiosity seemed to outweigh her need to be polite.

 “Excuse me, but, what _is_ a Horcrux? And _who_ is Bellatrix?”

“Mum—” Granger-Weasley began but was cut off by Narcissa.

“Bella was _—is_ —my sister,” Narcissa said bitterly, “My Horrible, _horrible_ , sister,”

Jeanie swallowed; Family had always been a shaky subject with Narcissa. Timidly, although a bit shakily, she asked: “and a Horcrux?”

“It is incredibly _Dark_ magic,” Lucius’ deep tenor answered, “it holds a fragment of a person’s soul,”

“A fragment? How is that possible?” Jeanie asked.

“When someone does a dark act such as murder, their soul splits, the piece of the soul that breaks off can be placed in a vessel, that vessel becomes a Horcrux.” Granger-Weasley explained.

Narcissa, seeing Jeanie’s confused expression, supplied: “It’s sort of like transporting the bulbs of a dying plant to a new container, if you cut the bulb and put it in new soil a plant will grow from it, it’s not the original plant, but it’s a part of the original plant.”

With Jeanie’s questions successfully answered, and Narcissa not wanting to continue talking about her mad bitch of sister, the conversation turned to the six children.

“Wait, James is how old?” Narcissa, who had taken a seat next to her husband, asked.

“I’m nine, but I’ll be ten in September,”

Narcissa turned her head to the voice. It was the boy Lucius had helped up. His hair was messy and a deep brown, a mixture of what she thought Draco and Potter’s hair would look like, but the _eyes_ ; they were purely Draco. The boy, now known as James, had the pointed nose that she and Draco shared. Narcissa laughed as it occurred to her that _of course_ Draco’s children would look like him, but the idea that her Draco, _her_ little baby, had babies of his own still was foreign to her. She almost didn’t believe it, but the resemblances were uncanny. James shifted on his feet, something she remembered that Potter had done a lot.

“Uhh… I-I was just wondering where the bathroom was?”

Narcissa was jolted out of her thoughts, “Oh—of course! It’s right through there,”

“Thank you,” James nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

“No problem,” Narcissa shook her head and watched as her grandson—as weird as it was to think she had a grandson, let alone grand _children_ —walked down the hall to the bath. It was then, that the fact that she actually had _grandchildren_ , hit her. _She_ was a _grandmother_. _She_ , the youngest of Cygnus and Druella Black, _little Cissy Black_ , was a grandmother!

She turned to Lucius.

“Lucius,” she said wide-eyed, “ _We_ have _grandchildren_ ,” she laughed, “ _Six_ of them!”

“My mum’s got fifteen,” Weasley offered. “Twenty-two if you count Harry’s lot, and she always does,”

“ _Twenty-two!_ ” exclaimed Jeanie, “good lord! If I hadn’t met Molly myself, I wouldn’t have believed her able to handle them all!” she huffed, “I barley have the energy to chase after Rose and Hugo! She’s either barmy or a hero!”

“Are you talking about Nana Molly?” asked a voice. It was a little voice, young and high pitched. Again, Narcissa turned her head to the doorway. There stood a young girl, no more than six years old, but no younger than four. This child looked more like Potter; she had his nose and lips, but Draco’s chin and eyes. It was her hair that caught Narcissa’s attention though. It was red; not a deep red, more of a strawberry, but it was most defiantly red, and the way it fell to her shoulders in waves reminded Narcissa of the young muggle-born Evans. It was fair, Narcissa thought, that Potter’s mother got to share something with her grandchild.

“Are those biscuits? May I have one?” The girl had walked forward into the room and now stood almost nose-to-table. At first Narcissa was confused, what biscuits? But then she looked to where the girl was pointing; and there was a plate of chocolate biscuits. Narcissa would have immediately said yes if she had known more about her granddaughter, but instead, she looked helplessly up at Granger-Weasley and Weasley. Weasley had been chewing on his own biscuit and swallowed.

“There aren’t any nuts in them are there?” He asked.

“Nuts? No. Why?” Narcissa asked.

“Because Lily’s allergic,” said James, who had returned from the bathroom. _A nut allergy;_ Narcissa would have to remember that. James turned to Lily with a frown, “I thought I told you to stay with Al and Scorp,”

Lily looked down and dragged her foot in front of her, “…Well… I _was_ with Al and Scorp… _but_ … there was this _humongous_ lion! And I couldn’t just let us get eaten by it… So I chased it away! But then I was lost! And… And then I heard voices! So then I followed them, and here I am!” She looked up with bright eyes and a very large, very toothy grin, “and so I’m a hero! And heroes get biscuits! So… can I have that biscuit now?” she turned back to the plate of biscuits, her hand spread out to grab one or two, or five, biscuits.

“A lion?” James asked in disbelief, “Really? How did it get in?”

Lily’s smile faltered, “Uh… through the window?”

 James crossed his arms, “Nice try Lily, but what really happened,”

Lily pouted, “But that _is_ what really happened!”

“Very likely Lily, now come on, let’s leave the grown-ups alone,”

“But I want a biscuit!” Lily looked horror-struck.

“Lily, let’s _go_.” James’ eyes flashed in a way that was eerily renascent of Draco.

“No!” she stomped. Defiance was strong in this one.

“Hey, you two, calm down!” Narcissa cut in, halting the quarrelling brother and sister, “Here,” She lifted up the plate of biscuits and handed it to Lily, “why don’t you go take these in to your brothers and sister?” She suggested.

 “Thank you!” Lily chirped and all but ran out the doorway. James followed shortly after, slowly looking over both Narcissa and Lucius with a sceptic eye.

Narcissa watched the door frame half expecting another of her grandchildren to walk through it.

“Are they always like that?” Lucius asked and Narcissa turned her head; she had wondered that as well.

 “Lily?” Granger-Weasley laughed, “yes, most defiantly.” She looked almost happy for the first time since she stepped foot on the Chateau grounds. Narcissa thought that Granger-Weasley had aged prematurely—as most involved in the war had—but it wasn’t shown in lines on her face, or in the scars that she bore, but in her eyes. Her eyes were wise and tired, their shine, though present, was diluted. They were eyes that belonged on a woman twice her age, but she wore them well. Narcissa, despite herself, was growing to admire the muggle-born witch. Narcissa watched as Granger-Weasley’s smile changed to a frown, “But James… no.” 

“What do you mean?” Narcissa’s forehead creased.

“Well you have to remember, Jamie is the one who found Draco and Harry missing and Lucy all alone. Since then, he’s been acting…” she paused, “ _strange_ , eh… protective really. I think he’s overcompensating, you know, for Draco and Harry; acting more like a parent and less like a child.”

“Poor dear,” Jeanie cooed, “I can’t imagine what he’s going through, and at his age no less,” she clucked, “are the children going to see a social worker?”

“I was just getting to that,” Granger-Weasley said sparing both a glance and a sad smile at Jeanie, “We think it would be beneficial for the kids to see a Paediatric Mind-Healer, you know so they have someone to talk to,” her brows were furrowed in concern as she continued, “Personally I think you both should also see a Mind-Healer, I can’t imagine what it would feel like if either of my two were taken. It must be horrid,”

“I was thinking along the same lines, do you have any suggestions?” Narcissa asked earnestly; in her opinion a Mind-Healer was way over due for both herself and Lucius, and James seemed like he needed someone too.

Granger-Weasley staggered, “Well after the war I saw Enid Kyle at St. Mungo’s and Hugo sees Gawain Michaels at St. Clarence’s Family Therapy for speech and occupational therapy. Gawain isn’t taking any more patients at the moment but I think Maude Cubbins is, I can ask around,”

“Thank you, I’ll look into it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep into Character as much as I could. I don't know why but that scene with Bella came to me ;-; I don't trust myself to write about kittens now. There are six grandchildren, they are as follows:
> 
> James Sirius Potter-Malfoy  
> 1st September 1998
> 
> Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy   
> 15th April 2001
> 
> Scorpius Hyperon Potter-Malfoy   
> 15th April 2001
> 
> Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy  
> 19th May 2003
> 
> Narcissus Remus Potter-Malfoy  
> 7th February 2005
> 
> Lucinda Nymphadora Potter-Malfoy  
> 5th March 2007
> 
> The story takes place in the summer of 2008 to approximately Christmas 2008... maybe going on to Valentine's day 2009. There was a typo in Lucy's name I wrote Ginevra as her middle name. It's Nymphadora. I'm going back to change it. so yeah. There is more to come. Weasley's, various gryffindors, and Lupin-Tonks'...


End file.
